tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Demons Nearly Lost You in the Meantime, Judith
Demons Nearly Lost You in the Meantime, Judith ~久美子~ (or titled Demons Nearly Lost You in the Meantime, Judith ~Kumiko~) was a removed song by TP-TH-7. Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto had discussions with their next songs, but they found their reasons from the Moment Spirit. Removal Reasons Tsukiko Uchida Well then, we found out why we have to remove Demons Nearly Lost You in the Meantime, Judith ~久美子~. (Tomiko's part) (Yuri's part) It's not about that, Tomiko and Yuri. The Moment Spirit despises Guitar Hero! (Yuri's part) (Tomiko's part) DeviantArt threats were the issue, which we found out the reason why Nick Miller had to leave. We had to work on The Final Goodbye together. (Yuri's part) Yep! (Tomiko's part) If no one has threatened the band, like they threat our idols, like Yuichi Asami, that would have been humiliating! (Yuri's part) (Tomiko's part) Maybe if we can have a replacement song that is 200 BPM with triplets, having 50 and 100, it would be splendid idea. (Yuri's part) Of course! What do you think the title should be? (Yuri's part) Take your time... (Tomiko's part) (Yuri's part) (Tomiko's part) I can go for "Rising Melody" (Yuri's part) (Tomiko's part) Alright! That makes me happy. New title... Rising Melody! Tomiko Kai (Tsukiko's part) Yeah, I think we were too lazy, but this song was such hardcore, and no one can pass it. (Yuri's part) (Tsukiko's part) (Yuri's part) I see that. I didn't know it was coming though. (Tsukiko's part) (Yuri's part) (Tsukiko's part) What a mess! (Tsukiko's part) (Yuri's part) Then, what should we do? (Tsukiko's part) (Yuri's part) (Tsukiko's part) (Yuri's part) (Tsukiko's part) Well, this is tricky... I don't know which one is good enough... (Yuri's part) You know... you're really good at choosing titles, Tsukiko. (Tsukiko's part) (Yuri's part) I agree... I think this is all worth the chosen title. (Tsukiko's part) Rising Melody! Yuri Moto (Tsukiko's part) (Tomiko's part) Well then, it's time for evolution. The song title was too long then. (Tsukiko's part) Well, that explains it, Tsukiko! (Tomiko's part) (Tsukiko's part) Is that so? (Tsukiko's part) (Tomiko's part) (Tsukiko's part) Right! (Tomiko's part) (Tsukiko's part) You think so? (Tsukiko's part) I don't know! (Tsukiko's part) (Tomiko's part) Can you think a good title? (Tomiko's part) (Tsukiko's part) Great title, isn't it? (Tomiko's part) (Tsukiko's part) Rising Melody! Gallery Demons Nearly Lost You in the Meantime, Judith.png|Banner Demons Nearly Lost You in the Meantime, Judith-bg.png|Background Trivia * Demons Nearly Lost You in the Meantime, Judith ~久美子~ had five BEMANI artists, but all of them are demons. They are Kosuke Saito and Ryutaro Nakahara, who are the two-headed snake demons, Sota Fujimori and Naoki Maeda, who are the demons with dark red eyes, pointed ears, reptile-like torso with tail-like arms, hairy bottoms, and hand-like feet, and Yuichi Asami, who is a cold-blooded bat-winged demon with animal legs, hooves, devil's tail, whiskers, pointed ears, and beak. All of them do have fangs and snake tongue though. * TP-TH-7 members had the conversation while thinking about removing the song, which was unfortunate for them, as they found out about the Moment Spirit's hatred with Guitar Hero. Then, Tsukiko comes up with the replacement song, Rising Melody. Category:TP-TH-7's Removed Songs Category:Removed Songs with Replacements